


Safe.

by offi



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Multi, um idek man it's like 2 AM and i have to babysit at like 5 so im kinda just dead right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offi/pseuds/offi
Summary: Evan saves Connor Murphy from attempting suicide, becoming Connor's only safe space.





	1. Chapter 1

Evan sighed lightly as he walked through the small forest that he has grown accustomed to. He usually came her when certain emotions were just too high, he often informed his mother about going there so she wouldn’t worry as much. It was Evan’s safe space, it was his space to chill out or have a full on breakdown.  
It was mostly always the latter, seeing as Evan wasn’t a very emotionally strong boy. Depending on how the day went, the breakdown could either be angry, or sad. Occasionally both.

As Evan walked through the tree’s and long grass, he finally made it to a small clearing. He sat down, a bit exhausted than usual. He leaned against a tree, breathing in a shakily, before letting everything out.

Evan didn’t like crying, but it was always a good stress reliever. It helped him calm down, it helped all of his pent up emotions out. Evan curled up in a little ball as he laid down, letting his sobs go as loud or as quiet as needed. Today was just a rough day, and all Evan needed was some peace and quiet. No nagging from his mom, no comments from strangers on how he acts, no strange looks, nothing. All Evan wanted was peace.  
His breath was unsteady and shaky as he looked up at a tall tree, perhaps this could grant him peace. 

He wiped the tears from his eyes, climbing the tree the best he could. He knew this wasn’t the right solution, he knew this action would just make others miserable. But he didn’t care. He wanted peace, quiet, anything that could remove him completely into darkness. He wanted nothing more to disappear.

As he climbed to the highest branch he could reach, he sat on top of it, looking down. He took in a deep breath, before leaning forwards, falling into hopeful darkness.

-  
-

Connor grumbled as he walked away from the table his family sat at. All they ever did was whine or ignore him. It was safe to say his family could care less about him. Connor grabbed a jacket, storming out the house. He didn’t care where he went, as long as it was away from his house.  
He lightly stomped on the pavement while he walked, looking at the building’s around him. All there ever was were buildings, cars, expensive shit, and snobby people.

All Conner ever wants is a quiet life, no expensive items, no rich neighborhood, nothing. He just wants to be left alone, but that wasn’t an easy request. 

He sighed as he found himself in front of a forest, he felt as if he’d get lost in there, which is exactly what he wanted. He walked into the forest, pulling the hood of his jacket up to make sure no insects fall into his hair as he glanced around.  
It was a pretty wide forest, to be honest Connor was a bit surprised to have never been inside it before. But it wasn’t a family public park, so it was a bit understandable. The only people who probably come in here are murderers and homeless people. 

Conner yawned as he walked further into the forest, it was pretty quiet aside from the animal noises. It was so peaceful Connor would have fallen asleep, but any exhaustion left his body as he walked into a clearing of the forest, a body on the ground near a tree.

He cautiously walked closer to the body, observing certain details. He knelt next to the knocked out boy, finding him to be a bit familiar. He looked pretty young, probably near Connor’s age. The boy’s face was stained with tears, and his arm was bent in a.. Unamusing way. Connor assumed he fell out of the tree above him.  
As Connor was about to stand up and walk away, the unconscious boy stirred a bit, opening his hazel brown eyes. Connor accidentally made eye contact as the two stared at each other for an unnecessary amount of time, before the used to be unconscious boy screamed.


	2. oof

hey yall remember this uhhh im rewriting it  
not sure if i should rewrite it on this acc or a new one, opinions if any of yall are still there? thanks


End file.
